<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A is for Apocalypse (and Abstinence) by nullspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700277">A is for Apocalypse (and Abstinence)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullspace/pseuds/nullspace'>nullspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ABC's of Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i still don't know how to tag, mino is sexually deprived, seungyoon is pining i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullspace/pseuds/nullspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(1/26)</p><p>in which Minho is just horny and Seungyoon is more than glad to help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ABC's of Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A is for Apocalypse (and Abstinence)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi... finally tackled down writer's block. i've never written a fully done smut so this might be really ugly but i hope you enjoy this..... also no, i don't know how to end a story so it might sound awkward at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood sputters down on the concrete after Seungyoon impaled the undead’s head. He cringes as he pulls the knife out of the corpse’s head and the body falls to the ground with a loud thud. Seungyoon scoots away, wiping the blood off his knife with grass.</p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>Minho whistles as he crouches and pats the body down, checking its pockets for anything valuable. Well, it’s not like there are many valuable things except for food and clean water nowadays, Minho would probably appreciate a cigarette, though. It’s been a while since he last smoke.</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>Minho shakes his head, huffing as he gets up and lazily nudges the body with his foot. Seungyoon walks ahead, sliding his knife into its pouch when Minho catches up to him and they both walk in silence.</p><p>Seungyoon keeps his eyes down on the road and their feet moving next to each other, focuses on the sound of their footsteps so the silence won’t suffocate him. The kind of life they are having now is already far too punishing and Seungyoon doesn’t want any more punishments from the world.</p><p>Silence is one of them.</p><p>Minho is a good company—of course, aside from the fact that Seungyoon would take a bullet for him, they have far too many shared interests. Had they met in normal circumstances where dead people just stay dead instead of coming back to life with insatiable hunger for everything that moves, he thinks they would have hit it off. In, like, any aspect, really.</p><p>But, Minho is relatively quiet. He doesn’t usually crack jokes or make small talks, and day by day, lately, Seungyoon feels as though Minho has gotten worse—in terms of being quiet. It worries him, of course. Seungyoon is worried of Minho all the time, but he never knew how to ask about it. Sometimes, the way Minho acts makes Seungyoon feels that there is an invisible wall, one which is impossible to climb or break through.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was drawing when Seungyoon gets out of the shower. It’s something he likes from the patrol duty; he gets to shower afterwards—and for the most part, he likes the company that comes with.</p><p>He notices the trays of food sitting on the table, both not yet to be touched which weighs Seungyoon’s worry even more. Minho never left his food untouched, he always gobbles everything as soon as someone who’s responsible for distributing dinner for the night comes to the watchtower.</p><p>“Are you not hungry?”</p><p>Minho shrugs, eyebrows furrowed as he still focuses on his drawing.</p><p>Seungyoon noticed this hobby early on when they had their first patrol duty together. Minho draws, and he draws <em>good</em>. He’s heard from Jinwoo that Minho would have had an exhibition of his own. Sadly, the world set its doom and here he is now, trying to survive from undead beings instead of basking in his would-have-been fame.</p><p>“I’ll eat later. You should eat, you must have been tired.”</p><p>They have done this several times before, and all things considered, today has been quiet. Tired from walking, sure, but they didn’t have to fight a horde of living corpses, so it’s not like his energy is all drained.</p><p>Seungyoon decides to pull a random book from the shelf and sits across Minho. Their group has been lucky to be able to collect many useful things from their scavengers. At the very least, they have some kind of entertainment that hold them back from going completely insane.</p><p>He tries to peek and see what Minho is drawing, but his arm gets in the way, so he gives up.</p><p>When Seungyoon is starting to get immersed in what he’s reading, Minho speaks, “Won’t it be great if we still have the internet?”</p><p>Oh, a wonder it would be, Seungyoon thinks. He can watch the series he’s always meant to watch but never got around to, that would be a better source of entertainment given he’s not a hundred percent on board with reading.</p><p>“It won’t help much with survival, though,” Seungyoon answers instead. “Besides, we need to factor in electricity, which is hard to get in the first place.”</p><p>“Yeah, one can only dream.”</p><p>Seungyoon can see the way Minho’s lips form a little pout. Adorable, he knows, though he can’t help but think he’s crushed Minho’s dream. So, quickly, he asks, “What would you do if we still have the internet? You know, if it functions well and we don’t have to worry about other stuff, somehow.”</p><p>Minho’s hand stops. He glances up and stares at Seungyoon for a brief moment and Seungyoon can see the slight hesitation in his eyes—or in the way he opens his mouth without saying anything yet.</p><p>“Porn,” he finally says, and this time it’s Seungyoon’s turn to stare at him.</p><p>He knows Minho must feel very scrutinized at the moment. From the way Minho stares back at him, Seungyoon knows he’s trying to make what he just said sound casual. To be honest, though, if only Minho isn’t fidgeting so much, Seungyoon would have bought it.</p><p>Seungyoon hasn’t heard or uttered the word <em>porn</em> in what’s felt to be years and years that it’s taken him slightly aback, not because he’s a painfully innocent virgin who’s never seen porn before.</p><p>“Are you…” Seungyoon clears his throat, “Have you been acting weird because you are horny?”</p><p>“Yes—wait, have I been acting weird?”</p><p>Seungyoon nods.</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>He shifts in his seat, the book in his hands now abandoned as he lets it just rest on the table. “You know, you’ve been quieter than usual. You seem distraught these days, and you’ve been… cranky?”</p><p>Minho mutters an “oh” and an apology and Seungyoon doesn’t know what else should he say. He watches in silence as Minho goes back to his drawing. He can see it now, Minho’s been drawing some faceless figures, Seungyoon doesn’t understand his art.</p><p> </p><p>Porn, huh?</p><p>As much as he wants to take his mind off of it, he cannot.</p><p>For the past six months, ever since the whole world’s gone south, Seungyoon has never thought of anything else except for surviving. At the end of the day, as long as he makes it back to the group with his body intact, he won’t think of anything else.</p><p>His dick still functions, mind you, he just knew he had to set his priority. And among everything else, his sexual needs place last.</p><p>He didn’t know Minho before life came to this, but he knows Minho is—how to put it subtly?—very attractive, he must have had a wonderfully active sexual life. Seungyoon would understand if that’s the case, it’s hard to adapt when you’re forced to give up something about your lifestyle.</p><p>An idea comes across Seungyoon’s mind, but he’s not sure. He is never sure about things when it comes to Minho, purely because he highly values Minho’s opinions and validations. If Minho ever showed a slight disinterest or dislike on his ideas, Seungyoon might as well just volunteer to be the sacrificial lamb the next time their group is cornered. He’s held back many thoughts and ideas and even jokes just because he couldn’t bear the thought of Minho being dismissive about them.</p><p>But this one—this one he wants to push through, he wants to know. He <em>needs</em> to.</p><p>“You know,” Seungyoon starts, his voice cracks a little but Minho doesn’t really notice. He just hums, prompting Seungyoon to continue.</p><p>Seungyoon just pauses for a moment, trying to rethink his decision as he gets up and places the book back to the shelf. Then, he strides back with confidence, standing next to where Minho is drawing. He takes a deep breath, then says, “I can help you with that, you know.”</p><p>As soon as the words are out, Minho makes a mistake in his drawing, then freezes. Seungyoon can only hope he’s flustered in a good way, or else he’s more than ready to just run out, separate from the group and disappear forever.</p><p>It takes Minho a few seconds before he turns in his seat and looks up at Seungyoon. “Help me with… What?”</p><p>Seungyoon gestures a hand meaninglessly, “Your, uh, sexual needs.”</p><p>Minho stares at him like he’s just confessed a murder, and it actually annoys him. Seungyoon doesn’t like the silence, they’ve got no time to waste as he figures they are going to take their sweet, sweet time if they’re doing this. Well, unless Minho turns him down—in which case, Seungyoon will just bury himself alive.</p><p>“Are you joking?” Minho asks, eyes still wide with disbelief, but if Seungyoon could be honest, there’s some kind of hope in his voice.</p><p>Seungyoon shakes his head, calmly placing his hand on top of Minho’s arm that’s resting on the table and just caresses it. He can see Minho’s breathing hitches, himself having his heart racing as if any moment it can jump out of his chest.</p><p>He’s never been one to throw himself to someone like this. <em>But</em>, he thinks, <em>it’s Minho</em>.</p><p>“I’m not joking. If you want to… We can do something,” he murmurs, actually blushing now. “Anything you want.”</p><p>His eyes are nailed to the floor. Weirdly feeling embarrassed after offering himself just like that. What does Minho think of him now? A cheap guy, maybe.</p><p>Seungyoon bites his lower lip when he feels Minho getting up from his seat. He sees a glimpse of Minho’s hand moving his art supplies and food trays out of the table, then rests his hands on Seungyoon’s hips.</p><p>Minho calls his name as he moves Seungyoon so that he’s leaning against the table, and finally he looks up, despite knowing and feeling his face burning with embarrassment. Minho looks even more handsome up close and it takes everything in Seungyoon not to just launch in and kiss him.</p><p>“Seungyoon.”</p><p>His voice is gentle, and it calms Seungyoon a bit.</p><p>“I’m gonna kiss you now.”</p><p>It’s not a question, but Seungyoon nods, wanting to let Minho knows that he’s fully on board with this idea—well, it’s his, anyway. He flutters his eyes closed as Minho closes the remaining gap between them, and finally, <em>finally</em>, he kisses Seungyoon.</p><p> </p><p>Slow at first, Seungyoon lets his hands occupy Minho’s shoulders while they try to find their rhythm. It’s a whole different thing to get to know a person by kissing them, Seungyoon thinks, but once they melt into it, Minho leads the kiss into one that’s passionate.</p><p>His tongue prodding against Seungyoon’s lips, coaxing them apart and Seungyoon just lets Minho sets the pace. Meanwhile his hands wrap around Minho’s neck, fingers curling against his nape to pull Minho even closer—if it’s even possible—that he is now sitting on the table with Minho settles between his legs.</p><p>He pulls away from the kiss to breathe, but Minho doesn’t give Seungyoon a break as he kisses alongside Seungyoon’s jawline and down to his neck. He rests his hands on the table, leaning his weight against Seungyoon while he occupies his neck, planting wet kisses and occasionally bites into it. It satisfies him to watch Seungyoon’s skin reddens each time he leaves a bite, and not to mention the whimpers that came out of his mouth acting as Minho’s fuel.</p><p>There is something very strange about this in Seungyoon’s mind, though.</p><p>Out there, many living corpses are wandering around, and inside the house, their group is probably resting so they can survive another day. And yet, here they are, in the watchtower, making out as if they are not living on edge.</p><p>“You’re thinking too loud,” Minho says suddenly, ultimately bringing Seungyoon back to where they are and he mutters a <em>sorry</em>. Minho doesn’t say anything else, though, only taking Seungyoon’s hand and presses it against his crotch.</p><p>He wonders how deprived Minho is that he’s already this hard just from making out. But he’s very much happy to oblige with Minho’s wish, palming the bulge as Minho pulls him back into another kiss which gets sloppy when Seungyoon pushes Minho’s sweatpants down along with his briefs and wraps his fingers around Minho’s dick.</p><p>Minho moves his hips to thrust into Seungyoon’s fist and Seungyoon decides that he likes having Minho’s dick in his hand. Then, there is this sudden urge in which he just wants <em>so much</em> to have it in his mouth. He sucks Minho’s lip before breaking the kiss, pushing him back a little so he can hop off of the table then drops down to his knees.</p><p>Seungyoon, not wasting any time, begins to lick a stripe from the base of Minho’s dick up to the tip. All the while keeping eye contact with Minho who’s looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. It’s different from the way Minho usually looks at him and he finds this really hot and, somehow, encouraging. He tilts his head, again pressing his tongue flat against Minho’s shaft, this time making sure it’s drool-covered moist. He goes down to suck on Minho’s balls while his hand pumps Minho’s cock, keeping his pace agonizingly slow that he can feel Minho just clenching his fist on the table.</p><p>Minho lets out a contented sigh the moment Seungyoon takes him into his mouth and suckles on his head, Seungyoon swirls his tongue around, lapping it against the slit making Minho groans. Slowly, Seungyoon takes Minho’s dick deeper into his mouth, lips wrapped tight around it and he starts bobbing his head when he feels a hand caressing his hair.</p><p>At some point Minho bucks his hips and Seungyoon looks up to find Minho’s eyes trained at him. He seems so entranced as he reaches down to caress Seungyoon’s cheek, his other hand which rests on the back of Seungyoon’s head is threading his hair and he can feel Minho tugging it. Maybe Minho is restraining himself from fucking Seungyoon’s mouth right there and then even though Seungyoon would like him to do just that.</p><p>Minho’s breathing is ragged when he pulled Seungyoon up.</p><p>“Come on,” he says, hands immediately going for the waistband of Seungyoon’s pants, “Let’s get you out of these.”</p><p>Minho’s hands are impatient and clumsy, so Seungyoon swats his hands away and takes his pants off by himself while Minho kicks his own pants off and away before he makes way to the door where he’s hung his bag. Seungyoon just watches with wonders as Minho rummages through his bag, then walks back with something in his hand. Something that appears to be lube.</p><p>“Is that the reason why you always want us to stop by a drugstore everytime we scavenge?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>A man with priority. Seungyoon can respect that.</p><p>Minho takes his shirt off and lays it on the table before urging Seungyoon to sit there. Then he lifts Seungyoon’s legs and spread them apart while Seungyoon supports himself with his elbows, almost lying down.</p><p>Seungyoon would have felt embarrassingly exposed had it not for the fact that he’s mesmerized by Minho’s tattoos. He can’t seem to tear his gaze away from the inks on Minho’s body. Sure, he’s seen a little bit of the shoulder tattoos sometimes peeking from the neck of Minho’s shirt and the weather tattoo on his neck is always on full display, but to see <em>all</em> of his tattoos now… Seungyoon feels lucky, somehow.</p><p>“You think a lot.”</p><p>He was way too in awe to realize that Minho’s already lubing his fingers up, prodding one against his hole, ready to push in.</p><p>“Should I stop?”</p><p>“No,” Seungyoon immediately says. “I just… It’s just—you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>Minho raises an eyebrow, chuckling as he shakes his head. He places a gentle kiss on Seungyoon’s knee while he pushes his finger in. “You should see yourself, Seungyoon.”</p><p>Seungyoon writhes as Minho begins to move his hand. He can feel his face burning again, but more from the compliment and less from the fact that he has Minho’s finger in his ass right now. He doesn’t know whether Minho really meant it from his heart or if it’s just something he said from his dick, but Seungyoon can pretend for now.</p><p>He’s starting to lose his grip after Minho added more fingers. Minho’s name comes out of his mouth as whimpers when he adds in his hand to stroke Seungyoon’s weeping cock, making Seungyoon’s back arched.</p><p>“Please,” he whispers, reaching out for Minho’s wrist to make him stop, “Fuck me, come on, I’m ready.”</p><p>Minho definitely wouldn’t say no to that. He pulls his fingers out, once again pressing kisses on Seungyoon’s knee as he coats his own dick with lube. He pulls Seungyoon closer, making his ass almost hanging from the table so he could line up his dick against Seungyoon’s hole, then he pushes in, both of them moaning when Minho bottoms out.</p><p>Minho leans down to shower Seungyoon’s tummy with kisses and trails up to his chest, occupying his mouth with Seungyoon’s nipple immediately after leaving a mark on Seungyoon’s pale chest. He makes sure not to leave behind Seungyoon’s other nipple as he rolls it under his thumb, pinching it slightly.</p><p>Seungyoon keens, one of his hand lands on Minho’s head to grip on his hair while the other one rests on Minho’s back. He rolls his hips to urge Minho to move and Minho complies, pulling his dick almost all the way out and slams in again, repeating this a few times until he finds a steady pace of thrusting his cock into the younger.</p><p>Soon, the room is filled with moans and grunts coming out from them and the sound of their skins slapping against each other as Minho picks up his pace.</p><p>At one point, Minho pauses to wrap Seungyoon’s legs around his torso and pulls him up. Seungyoon doesn’t really care now if Minho wants to move him around, he hangs to Minho’s shoulder while Minho fucks him slow, dragging his dick inside in a way that Seungyoon can <em>feel</em> it.</p><p>He’s thankful of the new position, though, since he can observe one of Minho’s shoulder tattoos closely. This one says “be nice”, all in big letters, and Seungyoon think it’s impossible but he gets even more turned on by this. He kisses the inked skin then rests his chin there, for a brief moment opening his eyes, then he sees it.</p><p>“Minho…”</p><p>Maybe Minho heard it as an encouragement over anything else, so Seungyoon digs his nails into Minho’s back and uses all his willpower to say, “Minho, stop.”</p><p>“Wh- What?”</p><p>The disappointment is thick in Minho’s voice even through his panting, though Seungyoon can see he’s trying not to look <em>too</em> disappointed. “Why? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Someone…” Seungyoon juts his chin out towards the window, “Someone’s at the fence—oh, God, there’s a horde following him. Minho, hurry.”</p><p>Minho pulls out in panic and they both scurry around the room to get their clothes. Seungyoon is still struggling with his jeans when Minho stomps across the room to grab his gun and blade, and the last thing he heard before Minho gets out was, “I’m gonna kill these motherfuckers. I’m gonna obliterate each one of them.”</p><p>Seungyoon just hopes he meant only the living corpses and not also the guy at the fence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>